Es ist vorbei
by 2Late
Summary: “Forgive me, Karin.” Tears escaped her eyes, but she smiled none the less. Rated T for Character Death. Contains spoilers for Naruto chapter 480. Onesided SasuKarin. This is an English story with a German title.


**Author's Note:**

**_WARNING: Contains spoilers! Anyone who hasn't read the newest manga chapter SHOULD NOT read this!_**

**_I do not own Naruto (I'm not filthy rich, am I?)_**

**_This one-shot is based on chapter 480 and the song 'Nichts in der Welt' from 'Die Ärzte' which I happened to listen to while writing this._**

**_Could be counted as a song-fic, but it only contains two lines from the song._**

**_Yeah, I know that no one reads the Author's note. Just enjoy, I guess :)_**

* * *

_Es ist vorbei und der Himmel ist schwarz, weil die Sonne hier nie wieder scheint._

_

* * *

___

The shock numbed her pain. She didn't feel her body collapse onto the hard ground. She saw everything through a veil of disbelief and horror.

She coughed, tasted the coppery liquid that started to fill her mouth, she let it run down her chin and still couldn't _believe _that this was it for her.

And as realization slowly started to make her terribly aware of the coldness that started to engulf her, she felt something warm and wet trickle down her temple.

She was temporarily swallowed by darkness when she closed her eyes dizzily, more warm liquid running down her face.

She was too weak to raise her hand and wipe the pathetic _tears_away. She was a strong kunoichi, who had long since managed to control her emotions. So how could it be that all she had been good for in the end was to be sacrificed?

How could it be that, at the moment, she couldn't even begin to feel something akin to disappointment or anger? Why couldn't she be angry at this terrible, beautiful man who stood next to her, so that she could only admire his feet?

She had always been at his feet, she realized. A bitter smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

She heard him set one foot in front of the other, approaching his dying teammate. She really was _dying._

"Karin." He sunk to his knees next to her, looking at her with an expression that displayed more emotions than she had ever been allowed to see.

"Sa-suke." She hated how her voice sounded scratchy, how her tongue seemed so heavy. "I-"

"Don't talk." He said hoarsely. She smiled again, despite the pain in her chest where _he _had stabbed her heart. Even in this situation, he was still ordering her around. Had she been in any other condition, she might have slapped him. Something she should have probably done much earlier, when she still had the chance to do it. But now it was all over.

She was just happy to hear his voice. Happy to have him next to her. _Her _Sasuke.

The person she had loved unconditionally. The man she had offered everything she had. Her mind, her body, her soul. All of which he had taken.

Still she _could not _hate him for it.

Breathing got harder as she locked eyes with him. Looking at him had always made her heart pound faster, harder, reminding her that she was _alive _and that she lived _for_ _him._

Now, it just caused her more pain. She gasped and coughed, felt his hand close around her wrist. It was almost as cold as hers, even though she was the one dying. Although, now that she really thought about it, he was the one who was _dead_, who had been dead for years.

Maybe that was why she couldn't be angry at him. Why she couldn't seem to regret following him and being used by him. She felt sorry for him, because she couldn't even estimate how painful it must have been for him.

She blinked a few times, red eyes slowly growing duller as everything blurred.

"Forgive me, Karin." Tears escaped her eyes, but she smiled none the less.

Having him apologize to her was already more acknowledgment than she had ever expected to get from him.

Her smile was her answer. She accepted his apology.

Her skin was ice cold now and his lukewarm fingers felt scalding hot against her skin.

Slowly, her eyelids grew heavy, dropping down to cover red irides, as she closed her eyes to the face of the beautiful demon she had fallen in love with.

Just as she started slipping away, she felt a pair of warm lips on her own. Her last smile took the last bit of strength out of her. A few seconds later, her body convulsed a couple of times, her lungs screaming for air, before she stilled completely, falling asleep and never waking up again.

Uchiha Sasuke straightened up, dusting off his clothes as he walked past the two corpses, his empty eyes focusing on Uchiha Madara who was waiting for him, arms folded in front of his chest.

"What was that all about?" the elder asked.

Sasuke frowned and wiped her blood of his lips with the back of his shirt.

"I wanted her to die believing that she was important." Madara chuckled.

"What a stupid girl to believe something like that after _you _killed her."

"Hn."

They left, never looking back. She wouldn't be missed.

* * *

_Es ist vorbei und nichts in der Welt wird es je wieder gut machen können._

* * *

**_Please R&R...and bear in mind that English is not my native language. Please tell me about mistakes though, so I can improve._**

**_Thanks. _**


End file.
